


Treat

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [23]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Consensual, Costumes, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, day 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: His space goo had never sounded quite so pathetic. Or so utterly, absolutely, devastatingly adorable.In other words, Venom tries to convince Eddie to let him be his Halloween costume.Eddie is well aware he's doomed.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Eddie Brock / Venom (Anal Sex, Overstimulation, Costumes, Crossdressing #2, Mirror Sex #2, Multiple Penetration, Maid Outfit)

**_But Eddie, it’s Halloween! _**Venom complained.

Eddie wasn’t having any of it. Not the soulful look, not the tiny pouting mouth, not the huge round pearlescent eyes. Nope, no way.

“You’re not being my Halloween costume to the work do, Vee,” He crossed his arms firmly. He was Taking A Stance on this. He was Not Going To Be Moved –

A little wobble appeared to the seam of Venom’s tiny mouth. His teeny weeny tongue poked out of the corner mournfully as he sniffled.

** _Pleeease?_ **

His space goo had never sounded quite so pathetic. Or so utterly, absolutely, devastatingly _adorable_.

“Oh my god, no,” Eddie nearly choked, he spluttered so much in the attempt to restrain himself from immediately capitulating, “No no no no no. Fuck.”

**_That’s – a yes, then? _**Venom reared up tentatively, innocently blinking, brimming with earnest hope.

Eddie was fucked.

Smacking his hand over his face to hide his smile, he made a show of noisily sighing, “Yeah, all right, that’s a yes.”

\--

So then there was the problem of what the costume should actually be.

**_I still think we should just go as Us, _**Venom pouted from across the bedroom, where he’d been banished after the third argument of what to wear _underneath_ the outfit, just in case. Because Eddie was not going naked for this under his symbiote clothes, no thanks – who knew when someone would let off an air horn or a car would backfire unexpectedly or some shit like that.

**_It wouldn’t happen, _**Venom sulked.

“Could happen,” Fumbling to balance on one leg while he simultaneously yanked up his boxers and pulled on a sock, Eddie entirely reasonably pointed out, “_Has_ happened. You got freaked out last week and unravelled when that guy on the soapbox started screeching about the apocalypse, didn’t you.”

**_That wasn’t because of the volume, _**Plopped on the windowsill, Eddie’s ball of petulant space goo turned its back.

Yeah okay, maybe it was a little mean of Eddie to remind him. Venom had genuinely been a tad shaken at hearing some human screaming about the skies raining fire and all that. The megaphone hadn’t helped.

Hopping over to the window, Eddie gave his gelatinous blob an apology stroke.

“Hey, bud. I’m sorry. Friends?”

Venom didn’t bother to make a head – a great mouth just opened up in his mass, huge compared to the rest of him, lined with countless rows of fucking nightmare teeth –

And chomped down affectionately on Eddie’s hand.

Two little eye spots appeared after this and curved happily, as Venom's tongue gave his human’s fingers a slobbery lick.

**_Friends. _**A beat. **_Dick._**

“Oi!” Struggling to reign in a snort of laughter, Eddie endeavoured to sound stern, “No Halloween chocolate for _you_ then.”

**_No, Eddie! I'm sorry!_ **Wailing, Venom launched himself at him.

“Gah – not the faaace!” Eddie staggered, bumped into the bed and promptly went down.

\--

After that, there was _still_ the problem of what the costume should be.

“Trust me, Vee, I’d _love_ to go to the party as Us,” Eddie had managed to pull on a shirt now, although it was unevenly buttoned in places and Venom was entertaining himself pretending to be the blackest of black cufflinks, with a pair of tiny white eyes on each for decoration.

Eddie brushed his thumb over them admiringly.

“But we’re too well known nowadays,” They were. All those grainy videos on youtube started to add up after a while, and there were a couple of websites dedicated to speculating about who they just possibly might have eaten for breakfast, popping back up again as quickly as Eddie worked to take them down.

They’d made sure nobody had any actual proof, of course, and they were paying more attention to being careful these days. They just –

Hadn’t always been careful enough, especially not at first.

**_Would you really lose your job because of Us? _**Ballooning out of Eddie’s chest like the world’s cutest alien pudding, Venom expelled a little tentacle to hook the lone tie Eddie owned up off the floor and started chewing it disgruntledly, **_People should be _thanking_ us, not trying to – to lock us away._**

‘Separate us’ was what he didn’t say.

“We’ll never let them,” Eddie brought his arms up to hug his goo pudding, “People can be scared of what they don’t understand, love, and you’ve got to admit we are fucking scary.”

**_We’ve the scariest there is, _**Perking up, Venom preened.

“Yup, definitely,” Eddie gave his immensely terrifying space goo a kiss between his eye spots, “And we wouldn’t lose our job because of _Us_. We’re far more likely to lose it because of _me_.”

**_I suppose you do keep forgetting and scratching your arse in public, _**Venom blithely agreed, and Eddie had to squawk in denial and bury his flushed cheeks in his pudding.

\--

Still no closer to a costume.

Garbed in both socks now, boxers and correctly buttoned shirt, Eddie stared grimly in the mirror.

“Maybe – a zombie?” He pulled a face a moment later. Nope, they’d seen way too much blood in their time. More often theirs than he cared to remember.

**_Thank you for not thinking we’d be tempted to eat your brain, _**It felt very much like Venom stroked a tiny tentacle harmessly over said brain, and Eddie ducked into his shoulders, flushing all over again.

“I know you wouldn’t do that.”

**_Not unless we were particularly hungry, _**Venom merrily corrected, and Eddie had to do a bit of a dance in the attempt to mentally swat at him. He searched for a subject change before it could devolve into his space goo saying things like ‘_we’d only eat the parts of it you don’t use. Which is most of it_’.

**_We didn’t say that, Eddie; you did, _**Flattening on top of Eddie’s head into a particularly rakish cowboy hat, Venom sniffed, **_We’re very fond of your brain._**

“Hey, thanks,” Eddie was beaming. He also reached up to angle his fabulous hat, glancing at the effect in the mirror. Although – “You know, I don’t think cowboys are particularly scary.”

**_We could _make _it scary, _**Venom suggested, which was – well, they probably could. But still no.

“Vampire?” Eddie absently stuck the ball of his thumb in his mouth, while, up above, Venom opened a little maw and did the same with a tentacle tip, “Nah, blood again.”

** _We _like_ blood._ **

“_You_ like blood.”

** _And those chocolate kisses. _ **

Eddie rolled his eyes on a smile, “They’re not _Halloween_ candy, remember? You get to have special chocolate today.”

**Yes! **Venom projected enough gleeful cheer Eddie nearly broke out into another dance.

He’d got a big tin of the stuff to surprise his symbiote with later, in truth, stashed at the back of the kitchen cupboard disguised as a bag of health food and that he’d been very carefully Not Thinking About.

**_We also like _kisses _kisses, _**Picking back up on his train of thought, Venom waved a tentacle in front of his human’s face meaningfully.

Eddie obligingly caught hold of it and gave it one.

**_Just like that, _**Wriggling happily on his perch, Venom beamed.

Eddie had to give the tentacle another kiss, chuckling when it blossomed into a little noodle head and nipped at his nose, “Yeah, just like that.”

Then, remembering what they were supposed to be doing, they glanced doubtfully at the mirror again.

**_Gothic bride? _**Venom suggested. Eddie had overheard some work colleague the other day talking about trying to pass their kid’s Disney princess costume off as that.

He snorted, “Don’t think I’d make a good bride, love –”

** _Yes, you would._ **

To which Venom had to go and _show_ him, of course, spilling out over Eddie’s body, his space goo swiftly transforming himself into the biggest, laciest, single most flouncy and single most ridiculous puffy black and white gown ever, complete with very realistic spider webs and –

“Is that a _carving knife_ made out of your _teeth_?” Eddie’s eyebrows shot up, impressed. He also set said carving knife very carefully aside, upon which point a tentacle reached out and snatched it, and absorbed it into the dress.

**_Can’t be a bride without a murder weapon, _**Venom returned smugly, which only went to prove someone had been watching far too many trashy horror movies.

“You know, you totally can,” Eddie was busy brushing his hands over all the flounces, investigating the intricate layers, admiring the horrendously gothic skull pattern on the lace. He grinned up at their reflection in the mirror, “I never knew you could make clothes this good, Vee. This is awesome. Seriously, you’re talented.”

For all Venom was generally eager to big the both of them up, he didn’t tend to ever admit that such detailed shapeshifting actually involved things like a hell of a lot of _effort _and _skill_.

**_E-Eddie, _**His space goo puffed himself up a bit now, but sure enough – **_Are you implying the clothes we usually make for you are crap?_ **

A fangy little mouth closed over the curved rim of Eddie’s ear, making him squeak.

“No no no, you _know_ that’s so not what I meant –” He was laughing too much to get the words out.

**_Grrr, _**Venom proceeded to nom on his human’s head, **_We could go as the Big Bad Wolf, Eddie, and then eat you all up!_**

Bouncing off the closet door as they engaged in an epic battle of Half Naked Man Versus Goo Wolf-Shark-Pudding, Eddie eventually fell back onto the bed. Most of his wedding dress had melted by this point, which only went to prove his insistence on wearing his own clothes underneath was well-founded.

**_Hmph! _**Venom huffed.

“Why’d you want me naked inside you so badly anyway?” Eddie asked through his chuckles –

And then heard what he just said, and blushed _hard_.

His dick also stirred a little inside his boxers, but that was just coincidence and not something he was thinking about. Except for the fact he was thinking about it very much, of course.

**_We – uh, _**Venom projected an aura of incredibly unconvincing virtue, **_Who said we wanted that?_**

“You did!” Eddie insisted, although his space goo _hadn’t_, not exactly, and – fuck – what if Eddie had just _misinterpreted_?

A smooth little tentacle tip ran lightly over the length of his ass crack inside his boxers, and Eddie _yelped_. “Vee, what the fuck –”

Venom poked his tiny face up to offer up a massive pout, **_You wanted us to do it._**

“Yeah, but –” Eddie caught that little noggin in his cupped hands, holding his space goo close for emphasis, “You got to _ask_. First. Before you just go ahead and do something, that is. What if I just went and played with your – your – _you_, huh?”

He’d never called Venom’s pseudo-limbs ‘tentacles’ outside his own head before and the thought of doing so made blood rush to his face faster, and to his cock.

Eddie persisted determinedly, wanting to get his point across, “Would you like that?”

**_Yes, _**Venom said.

“Oh,” They fell still, staring at each other a bit.

**_Eddie, you can play with my ‘me’ any time, _**Eddie’s space goo recovered first, uncoiling enough to slowly bump foreheads with him almost cautiously, perhaps responding to the hesitation blocking Eddie’s throat, **_You don’t have to ask._**

“I – do have to,” Eddie managed to croak out. He swallowed, “Ask.”

Venom blinked at him, **_Are you?_**

“Am I what?” Eddie blinked back.

For a being who had no eyeballs, his pudding did a very good impression of rolling them. **_Asking._**

“Yes!” Eddie’s mouth said, on behalf of his cock. The latter was pressing into the mattress now, tangled in the remains of the lacy dress, rowdy and entirely distracting. He caught himself a second later even so and coughed. Said more moderately, “Yeah, I – yes.” Smiled a little. “I’m asking.”

**_Then yes, Eddie, _**Venom said very solemnly, **_You can touch my ‘me’. _**And just as incredibly seriously, **_Can I touch your ass crack?_**

Eddie dissolved into wheezing giggles. He also groaned and pushed his hips against the bed, just a little. “Yeah sure, Vee, go for it. Please.”

\--

Why Venom decided to continue trying out costume ideas while demonstrating his previously unknown but undeniably godlike talent of fucking Eddie thoroughly into the mattress was anyone’s guess.

“Oh god, oh god –” Eddie was head down, ass in the air, cock leaking all over the maid costume Venom was currently seeking to convince him to wear to the work do, “That’s a _no_, Vee _–_”

The writhing mass of countless different sized tentacles delving and plunging inside him paused instantly.

Eddie’s voice shot up an octave in desperation, “_Not to the fucking!_ You can do that forever! – but a no to – _ahhh_ – to the c-costume –”

**_But you look delectable in it,_ **Resuming motion, Venom snapped a garter, making Eddie quiver, **_And after the party, you can clean us up._**

“_You_ wear it, Vee,” Groping behind him to grab hold of a bunch of tentacles for himself with one hand, Eddie fished under all the black and white skirts for his dick with the other, “And _I’ll_ clean _you_ up.”

**_Yes, all right, _**Venom didn’t stop fucking Eddie for a second, even as he formed much more of a humanoid body on top of his human. Several of the thicker tentacles buried in Eddie’s ass shaped themselves into a cock likewise, the size of the shaft proceeding to rub the smaller tentacles brilliantly against Eddie’s inner walls at the same time as the fat head fucking _nailed_ his prostate –

Balls bouncing, cock jerking, Eddie ripped the sheets as he howled, shooting spunk just about everywhere, “_Oh my god, oh my god, Vee_ – _fuck_ – _fuck – fuck_ –”

**_What do you think? _**Cradling his human’s head in one massive hand, Venom continued fucking Eddie through the orgasm and right into the other side, making Eddie shout a second time in delight and squirm. **_Yes?_**

“Yes,” Eddie was entirely fucking one thousand percent _down for this_, “Yes yes yes –”

A tease in Venom’s voice, **_But Eddie, you’re not even looking._**

“Oh, I thought you meant –” Eddie peeled his eyes open with some effort. And there they were reflected in the mirror, Eddie’s arse getting pounded while his softening dick swayed between his legs, Venom grinning his best killer smile behind him while –

** _Yes, we meant that as well._ **

While outfitted in the _daintiest_ little maid costume Eddie had ever seen. There was even a little delicate white cap on his head.

“_Oh my fucking god_,” Eddie had never laughed so much he cried during sex before. He also fervently wanted to rip the costume off his space pudding – _with his teeth._

**_Oh? _**Leaning in to lick the back of Eddie’s neck, Venom projected a wealth of enthusiasm for this idea over their bond, **_Why don’t you do that, then?_**

Scooping a hand under his human, he hoisted Eddie up, shifting similarly until they were both kneeling, a brief sorting of positions and slight altering of the size difference going on until they had a prime view of themselves in the mirror.

“G-going to – ah – clean you up too, r-remember?” Eddie panted, mewling, overstimulated and loving it, his symbiote soothing things just enough that Venom’s continued fucking was entirely intense and wonderful and overwhelming, and there wasn’t even the slightest hint of discomfort. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off their reflection, “In a – _yes, there, just like that_ – In a bit.”

**Yes, **Venom swivelled his hips deeper than ever on the next thrust, making them both cry out, shuddering desperately behind Eddie as his human squeezed around his cock in return, **_E-Eddie, oh Eddie, yes yes _please, _how we want you –_**

“Come here, come here –” Tugging at stray tentacles with one hand, reaching the other back to loop his arm around Venom’s neck, Eddie pulled his symbiote closer, arching his back and putting his own body even more on display at the same time.

His dick was bopping and flopping about each time Venom drove into him, leaking precome onto the duvet, half hard and sticky from his first orgasm, tentacles crisscrossing everywhere around his body, circling his nipples and looping between his balls, drawing gently tighter until he could see them clearly outlined within his scrotum as he watched.

“Vee_ – _shit_ – Vee_ –” Eddie was almost choking with desire.

**_Oh – Eddie – Eddie – _**Venom didn’t sound far off. He was _still wearing_ the damn maid costume, still somehow had enough attention for that, and Eddie –

Eddie needed to do something about that.

“_Hah_ –” As Venom next drove into him, he opened up the floodgates between their minds, letting his space goo feel it in real time – letting Venom feel _exactly_ what he was doing to his human.

**_Eddie! Oh – oh – _**Venom faltered at once. The sleeves of the maid dress span into ribbons, before solidifying again with what looked like a struggle, while the skirts lost quite a bit of their definition. Eddie’s space goo also lost control over his cock, quite interestingly, the shape of it spilling into a mass of tentacles inside Eddie before reforming again.

Eddie’s breath caught, as did Venom’s.

** _“Oh my god yes.”_ **

They said this together, and then they said quite a lot of other things together as well, no longer Venom fucking Eddie or Eddie sharing the experience of being fucked, but Venom-and-Eddie as one, _them_ fucking themselves, being fucked by themselves, the whole shapeshifting and mind-sharing deal making everything more and more awesome and intense –

** _Ah! Eddie, oh – fuck – E-Eddie, ahhh!_ **

“_Vee Vee Vee, ahhh!_”

And soon enough even stickier.

They made it more than two hours late to the work party in the end, Venom’s energy restored by the whole tin of Halloween chocolates that didn’t taste at all of health food, Eddie’s energy similarly restored by a gallon of coffee, although he was joyfully keeping the delightfully tender ache in his ass.

And as for their costume –?

It was fucking _superb_.


End file.
